


October 9th, 2012

by MiniNephthys



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The founders of every nation pass away.  Sealand is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 9th, 2012

Sealand knows lots of things he doesn't like to admit.

For one thing, Sealand isn't that great a place to actually live just right now. He's rather small and hard to get to or leave, and his sights are fantastic if you like the ocean and not so wonderful if you prefer anything else. He'll fix these things one day, but for now, he understands why his own royal family chooses to live in England.

He also knows the other reason they choose to live in England is because England has hospitals.

His founder, his prince, his reason for ever existing in the first place has Alzheimer's disease. Sealand knows what that is. Prince Roy is in a care home where he'll get the best possible treatment, which is what he deserves, and then eventually after getting worse and worse he'll pass away from the uncurable disease. Sealand knows this. That's what Alzheimer's does.

He just doesn't like to admit it, which is why when he feels a sudden, searing pain, he doesn't understand at first what it must be. He just buckles over and sits against the flag pole, clutching his chest.

When the pain fades into an ache, he catches his breath and makes a guess over what just happened. Then he refuses to admit that he guessed that.

Sealand doesn't move from that spot until his cell phone rings. He fishes it out of his pocket; it's the one person he didn't want to be calling. "Hello?"

"Sealand." England is softer than normal, and Sealand knows what he's going to say but he doesn't want to hear it, wants to pretend it didn't happen- "I'm so sorry. Roy Bates just passed away."

"But-" Sealand's first instinct is to deny it, but what can he say? Humans don't die? Diseases don't kill? Founders are immortals who never, ever leave you? "But he, he can't- He can't leave-" The rest of what he means to say is swallowed by his sobbing into the cell phone.

England stays on the line while he continues to cry, just letting him get it out. Sealand's grateful to him for that, at least.

When Sealand's tears have died down enough that he can speak coherently, he asks, "Does it... does it always hurt this much?"

"Not always. Some rulers you don't get as attached to as others. And your founders are special. But it does always hurt, yes." England seems like he's being level with him.

"...Thank you for taking such good care of him." Sealand sniffles again.

"Well, I-" England doesn't seem to know what to say.

Sealand doesn't either; this situation has never come up before and he hopes it won't come up again in many years. He doesn't like having to thank England normally, but especially not for something like this.

After a moment, England goes on. "I didn't hold anything against him. He deserved good care."

"He was amazing. I... I'm gonna go now. I'll see you later."

"Take care."

Sealand hangs up without having called England a jerk once in the conversation.

Other phone calls come in. Sweden and Norway. His other siblings. America. Germany. Anyone who's given him more than a passing nod and knows what it's like to lose a founder shares their commiserations.

It's not enough to completely take away the pain, but it does help not to be alone with it. Sealand cries out all his tears and readies himself for the next succession.


End file.
